Friday Night
Written by Alex ---- Part I I knew something was wrong in the moment that I arrived there. The mansion was so big that anyone could be lost in just a few minutes. So, ignoring everyone's advertisements about not visit that place, I knocked the door. "Yeah?" A man, the butler I guess, replied through the door's window. "It's me, Gumball Watterson," I said. "Mr. Watterson, we were waiting for you," He said while openning the door, very slowly actually. "I know. Where's everybody?" "The other three guests are at the library, let me show you the way." A had a bad feeling then. While the man was showing me where the room was, I could notice that there were some pictures of a well-known woman. I couldn't remember her name anyway. "Edgar," that was the butler's name. "Yes, sir?" "Oh, this is Mr. Watterson?" "Yes," "Okay. No problem, I was going to tell you to call him. You can leave now," Edgar did. I looked at everyone there. The first one was racoon, dressed in green clothes, very prepotent, named Rigby. Then I saw Miss Blake, her name was actually Daphne, A beautiful oranged-hair woman, very good body, elegant as always, confident about her, dressed in a purple large dress. And finally, Lumpy Space Princess. I'm not pretty sure what is she... Or he, but I don't like it at all. It was dressed in red clothes. I'm missing someone. Mr. Bunny, the host of the party, or dinner. The Toontown's legend. He was dressing black clothes, drinking a champagne white a carrot inside the cup. "Now that everyone is here let's start with the party," Bunny said. "I'm ready for this baby," Lumpy said just after the host did. "Oh, this is not a party at all! This is just a meeting," Blake said. "And how are you that sure?" Rigby asked her. "Mr. Rigby, I'm an aristocrat woman who assist to parties every Friday. This is not a party." "Well Mrs. Popular, I got a social life too and this is a party," "I have my parties too," Lumpy Space interrupted the talk. "And we do such bad things, Mr. Bunny...," "Let's go to take the dinner," Bugs said and left the princess to fall. I helped her to stand up, and fly, and we reach to the dinning room. '---' The cook brought us such a delicious gourmet. I didn't eat too much, because I was there for one reason, and I couldn't let anything to distract me. "So," Rigby said. "What does Miss Blake does when she's not in a party?" "I work for a doctor, as his assistant," "That's not enough money to have the life you have," I told her. "Maybe for me is enough," "Well, just for you," "And what do you do, Watterson?" "I'm a detective. Or I used to be one," "What happened?" "I know what happened," Lumpy interrupted us again. "That's not of your business." I told her. "What did he do?" Daphne asked. "He harassed a teenager named Penny," "I didn't make that!" "Then why you were in prison for several years?" "Bunny, why do you brought us here?" Rigby asked to the host. "We have to talk about something. Something important for all of us." "Okay. Let's start talking." The racoon said. "Let's go to the library, were we can be alone," He looked at Edgar and the cook. "Okay," Everyone replied. '---' Once at the library, Bunny took out a packet. It contained papers, records, and some little things. I got nervous for no reason. Actually, the reason why I was in prison was because someone framed me, and to protect Penny I accepted it. "Let's start with you, Watterson," Bunny told me. "Okay," "Do you know Cornelia Rasmuth?" Part 2 Coming Soon.